Sophie and Quintion's Pedal to The Medal Party
Sophie and Quintion's Pedal to the Medal Party is a racing multiplayer game. It was released on the Sony PlayStation 4, Microsoft Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U and WilliamWill2343's fictional game console, The Qintex Amanda on April 3, 2015. It is developed by WilliamWill Interactive. A sequel was announced on June 17, 2017. Summary This fun-filled racing game allows players to race with Sophie, Quintion, and a bunch of toon characters in modes like Quick Race (a simple race just to see who wins 1st place and so on (and for fun, too!)), Cup Tourney (a Grand Prix-style tournament to win trophies in a set of courses), Time Trial (a simple time trial. Plus, you can share results with your friends), Battle Matches (inspired by Mario Kart), Orb Catch (catching collectibles called Orbs within a time limit), Event Races (compete in a series of set race events with unique plots), and many more. Characters WilliamWill Universe *Sophie the Otter *WilliamWill2343 *Katherine Koala *Jennifer Koala *Melody *Rosellia McLaren Allison *Halley Wagner *Brenda Wagner *Jo and Jane Rodster (Race together) *Sally Otter *Isabella Diego *Reena, Rogan and Richard Raccoon (Race together) *The Celestial Kids (Shari Sunbeam, Shawn Sunbeam, Martin Moonbeam, and Mary Moonbeam) (Race together) *Becky Bopper *Hamilton Koala *Kiki Kangaroo PB&J Otter *PB&J (Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter. Race together.) *Opal Otter *Ernest Otter *Flick Duck *Munchy Beaver *Pinch Raccoon Maple Town *Patty Rabbit *Bobby Bear *Fanny Fox *Danny Dog *Roxie Raccoon Adventures of the Little Koala *Roobear Koala *Laura Koala *Floppy Rabbit *Mimi Rabbit *Nick and Pamie Penguin (Race together) *Mingle The Wild Puffalumps *Holly and Kevin (Race together) *Toucan *Rhino *Walrus *Monkey *Tiger *Elephant *Panda Dino Babies *La Brea *Truman *Marshall *Franklin *Stanley *Dak Star vs. The Forces Of Evil *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz Gravity Falls *Dipper and Mabel Pines (Race together) *Grunkle Stan *Soos *Wendy Corduroy Sofia the First *Sofia the First *Princess Amber *Prince James *Queen Miranda *King Ronald II *Clover Strawberry Shortcake *Strawberry Shortcake *Orange Blossom *Lemon Meringue *Blueberry Muffin *Raspberry Torte *Plum Pudding The Get Along Gang *Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Dotty Dog *Woolma Lamb *Bingo "Bet-It-All" Beaver *Portia Porcupine *Zipper Cat The Wuzzles *Bumblelion *Butterbear *Eleroo *Moosel *Hoppopotamus *Rhinokey Sylvanian Families *Preston Evergreen *Ashley Evergreen *Grover Chestnut Shirt Tales *Tyg Tiger, Pammy Panda, Digger Mole, Rick Raccoon, Bogey Orangutan, and Kip Kangaroo (Race together) The Raccoons *Bert Raccoon *Ralph and Melissa Raccoon (Race together) *Bentley Raccoon *Lisa Raccoon Popples *The 9 Original Popples (P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Putter, Potato Chip, and Pretty Bit) (Race together) *Billy Wagner *Bonnie Wagner DLC Characters Inside Out * Joy * Sadness * Anger * Disgust * Fear * Riley Andersen Nature Cat * Nature Cat * Squeaks * Daisy * Hal * Ronald Zootopia * Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Tracks Disney Cup *Arendelle *Enchancia *Andy's House *Tomorrowland WilliamWill Universe Cup *Wilcoxton *St. Louis *Sterlington *New York City 80's Cup *The Isle of Wild *Maple Town *Breadknife Village *Green Meadow Water Cup *Lake Hoohaw *Mississippi River *Lake Michigan *Amazon River Equestria Cup *Ponyville *Canterlot *Everfree Forest *Cloudsdale Star Wars Cup *Endor *Hoth *Coruscant *Death Star Blastronauts Cup *Georgarine *Karaganihaer *Zaqawilihanua *Valahydreainarga DLC Tracks World Cup *Paris *Tokyo *Shanghai *Beijing *Dubai *London *Los Angeles *Rio de Janeiro *Santiago *Dublin *Toronto *Vancouver *Hong Kong *Moscow *Tel Aviv *Venice *Sao Paulo *Barcelona *Berlin *Miami Category:Video Games